


【带卡】深入控制

by sangxin



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 内脏接触, 排泄控制, 膀胱调教
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangxin/pseuds/sangxin
Summary: 因为不慎掉马，带土不得不抓走了卡卡西。他想要在不伤到他的情况下逼问出木叶的情报，可是卡卡西抵死不从，占有欲和愤怒使得带土产生了一些疯狂的念头。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, OBKK, 带卡
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：未成年勿入！排泄控制，膀胱调教，甚至还有把膀胱当酒壶，奶壶这种操作。还有虚化穿透身体直接摸内脏的操作。很重口，真的很重口！慎入！！！纯为爽和放飞，请不要带脑子和生理学知识。一切皆为想象，不符合人体生理学，千万请勿模仿。

因为不慎掉马，堍绑架了上忍卡，想逼他说出九尾的情报。但是卡西怎么都不说，堍又不想伤他，最后想了个办法。堍不是能虚化吗，他可以在不制造伤口的情况下，摸到内脏。

堍用虚化直接捏住卡西心脏逼他说木叶情报之类的。然后卡西看看堍，直接往上一掙，就想用这种方式死在堍手里算了。吓得堍赶紧完全虚化穿过去，把手收回来还在后怕。

卡西很失望，堍快要气死了，就去搞了他的前列腺。然后说，你说不说。卡西被他搞得神智都不清楚了，觉得不能在堍面前那样，可是堍一直还是在肆意玩弄手里的器官。卡是被堍囚禁着，垫着脚吊起来，然后被那么搞。

卡西嘴里都说不清话了。前列腺太刺激了，然后他很艰难的摇头。然后堍还会嘲讽他：“看你跟性冷淡似的，这不是还是会沉沦于欲望吗。你最肮脏的一面都被我看到了，赝品。”

卡西拼命想躲，他不想在堍面前这样。卡西都爽抽搐了，却还会闭着眼睛，边喘息边说：“你杀了我吧，别再这样羞辱我了。”

堍给气乐了，说：“我就是喜欢羞辱你。”

然后搞的卡西快不行了，堍问卡：“你觉得这就是羞辱吗？”

他把手抽出来，然后把卡西扒光上了本垒。然后还边上边说：“你看，我这么对你，你一点办法也没有，这就是这个混账世界干的事情，让你变得无能为力。你把木叶的情报告诉我，我们共创月之眼美好世界吧。”

卡西依旧不从，卡西还喘着，堍不弄他前列腺了，他就清醒了一点。现在主要是疼，因为堍直接上了本垒，但是疼他可以忍着。现在主要是心里痛苦，自己对堍的愿望以这么.....的方式实现了。可是他们还是敌对的。

堍堍会很恶魔的说，让卡体会一下什么是羞耻。他用阴阳遁的黑棒堵了卡西的膀胱。不说情报就不取下来。

卡西恐怕宁愿憋着，还会团成一团，小腹鼓起来了。堍看他还是不为所动，虚化塞了块海绵进去，卡西就怎么都排不出来。他下意识想揉，但是碰了更难受，就在摩擦腿。

越是产生液体，海绵越会涨大，越难受。堍还给卡西灌水。

堍问他，你说不说，你说我就帮你挤压给它排出来。卡西这会儿双手还被绑着，他觉得自己排泄都被人控制，还是自己最爱的人，可是他还是不能背叛木叶。

他觉得自己活着已经没什么意义了。就随便堍玩弄，眼神中渐渐失去光芒。

堍还会给卡西灌水，小腹就鼓起来了。然后堍把卡西扒光了，说，你还是不说吗，再不说真的会死。他还会伸手进去，一只手捏住不让他排出来，另一只手捏捏膀胱，还会戳戳前列腺，射精和排泄同时刺激。

卡西要疯了，流眼泪了，神志不清了，没有自控力了。

就是堍不是伸手进他身体里面吗，他的头被搭在堍肩膀上，他神智不清的说，就很委屈那样。  
“我爱你啊。“

然后他被激的，说不出话来，又喘了一会儿，稍微清醒一点了又说：”杀了我吧，我不想再被你这样....了。“

堍：你想死就死？我偏不让你死

卡西想的是，就是正因为爱堍所以不能接受被这样弄。要是不是堍而是其他敌人，他会忍，会苟延残喘，会想方设法搜集情报逃出去。可是这是堍啊，他实在是不想继续这样下去了，就是感觉他的真心，都被堍弃如破履，玷污破碎掉了。

堍听到他说我爱你，就愣住了。然后把手抽出来，抽出来同时卡西尿了一地。

卡西低头看看地上，又看看堍，还有土衣服上，特别难堪的笑了笑，说，果然还是杀了我吧。然后堍就跑了，卡西就被放置了。可是!海绵还没取出来!

他太震惊了，他之前也是被气疯了，才这么疯狂。

可是稍微清醒一点，看到卡西被他玩成这样，却对他说爱自己，他忽然意识到，这根本不是世界的错，而是他自己干的混账事。但是他又接受不了，于是就跑了。

于是卡西就被吊着，绑着手，膀胱里面还揣着海绵，还被扒光了，被灌了水，还怎么都排不干净，憋尿的感觉让他大脑一片空白，而且愈演愈烈。他会蹭腿，但是无济于事。

一开始他还想憋住，因为光天化日之下排尿，太.....羞耻

可是后面根本控制不了了，他只能放弃控制，想控制也控制不了。放任本能。

卡西非常绝望，他本身是个很骄傲的人。虽然变成大卡之后，表面上温柔了，但是其实内心很骄傲的。堍对他做的事情，实在是破防了。  
等堍终于想起来卡西还被他放置的时候，卡西已经尿了一地。然后看着堍就要过来，他会厉声的说，别过来，别看，别碰我之类的。然后控制不住继续流。

堍整的海绵太大了，吸水之后鼓起来了，小腹都微微顶起来。卡西稍微收缩腹部的肌肉，说话声音大就会流出来。

堍又觉得自己玷污了卡，又觉得这样破碎的卡很美。他会想去，帮卡把海绵取出来，可是卡西呵止了他，说：“脏。“  
卡西说的是自己脏，堍却以为说他脏。他又生气了，他想你不是说爱我吗，现在又觉得我脏了，又上头了。觉得卡是骗他，都是为了木叶，还觉得被他骗的自己蠢爆了。

于是他把卡西，放了下来，强迫他给自己口。说：“你不是嫌我脏吗，全给我咽下去，我的东西。“

卡西想辩解也说不了话。过程中还会挤压他的腹部，卡西难受的要命。他对堍绝望了，堍也对他绝望了。可是堍怎么都做不到杀了他，就把他扒光，囚禁在屋里，不给饭吃，只给营养液，就是故意为难他。

后面堍为了恶心他，还会给他先五花大绑起来固定好防止位移，然后摸着他的各种器官跟他形容手感。

他会说，这里是心脏哦，捏起来弹弹的，很有力量的样子。这里是你的胃，然后还会捏一捏，卡西一阵干呕，难受的要命。他也会去捏十二指肠，然后说绵绵软软的，他还会描述样子，还会嘲讽卡西，你看你人模人样的，那么多人喜欢你，内里也是这些恶心丑陋的东西构成的嘛。可能还会顺着肠子摸摸。

后来堍给他膀胱洗干净，然后往里面灌牛奶，红酒。然后把他绑起来，拿个杯子，拿个导管出来弄个开关，然后跟他说，你就是我的温酒器。你看在你身体里过一遍就变成体温的温度了，正适合喝。

往里面灌各种各样的饮料，卡西会特别屈辱，堍还会让卡西自己喝，不喝就没有水。给他安个开关还限流，卡西正排的爽，忽然给他关上。说，盛满了。

后面卡西溜出去了，当时膀胱里被灌满了牛奶，他设法破坏了堍绑他的架子，堍没有用黑棒所以他轻松的把尿道里的导管拔出来了。可是因为膀胱里面被装了海绵，塞得满满的，永远有憋胀感，而且久了之后他自己产生尿液靠自己意志力根本憋不住，于是他设法找了根针给自己尿道堵上，然后偷了裤子和衣服溜出去。遇到七班，鸣人会问，卡卡西老师你还好吗，你脸色不太好啊我说。

卡西憋尿憋的快要死了，可是不能取出来。他相当于因为膀胱被大海绵占满了，根本没啥储存空间。每次一产生，就要排。可是他不能边排边赶路啊，所以他会忍着。

还会对自己特别狠。把尿道堵的严严实实的，绝对漏不出来。还会绑起来，不能翘。还会扎腰带，不让别人看出来，不喝水。赶路途中晚上也睡不着觉，辗转反侧，一直在喘。

跑回木叶，刚回家，还没休息，挣扎着起来上厕所。结果也排不出来多少，除了溢出的那么一点再怎么用力海绵也挤不出来。

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

预警：未成年勿入！排泄控制，膀胱调教，甚至还有把膀胱当酒壶，奶壶这种操作。还有虚化穿透身体直接摸内脏的操作。很重口，真的很重口！慎入！！！纯为爽和放飞，请不要带脑子和生理学知识。一切皆为想象，不符合人体生理学，千万请勿模仿。

堍很快发现他溜了，去木叶找他。可是他看出来，囚禁他没啥用。于是他又给卡西尿道上了黑棒，自己控制。卡西要求他，才给放水。本来卡西这个海绵每天就得尿无数次，这么一搞，卡西就想自杀。

堍说，你不管九尾了?

卡西把头蒙在被子里面，其实是哭了。实在是又恨又委屈，太难过了，还痛苦。因为他最爱的人是堍啊。

他会说，就算是这样，你也别想我告诉你九尾的情报。对不起，带土。

堍因为卡西的跑路气炸了。堍说：“我无所谓，我就想看你求我，看你毫无自尊的求我。有什么比让曾经踩着我的天才，为了这种肮脏的事情求我更有意思呢？”

他抽出来之前卡西自己放进去的银针，然后说：“我帮帮你吧，你看你这个一点不严实，这么细，都漏出来了。换我这个吧，你看我对你多好。”

然后自己阴阳遁弄了根细黑棒，定制的，严丝合缝了。

塞进去的时候，卡西整个人都抖起来了。又疼又爽。

他没想到，卡西能带着海绵揣着牛奶就跑了，都被搞成这样了还跑。

卡就躺在床上，看着堍把身边托盘上的机关放到自己身体里。

堍在木叶，在卡西家，在卡西床上，强迫卡西睁着眼睛，看着他给他心脏上刻上了自己的名字。他一方面是占有欲爆棚，另一方面是想进一步羞辱他控制他。还会用黑棒做的环套在心脏动脉上，上面刻着归属于带土，告诉他控制他生死。不听话了就可以让他瞬间心脏骤停，卡西完全被他控制了。

反正后面日常，木叶众人就觉得卡西非常不对劲，变得和之前不一样，也不爱在外面吃东西了。小樱还发现，他小腹不对劲。会问他，老师怎么了？我帮你检查一下？其实要是手术能取出来，卡西肯定就去了，可是海绵太大了，还有重要敏感部位的黑棒，不让堍取的话，手术只能全部剖开，那样他会死。所以就这样忍着。

有一次木叶和晓交手之后，堍卡为了放尿碰头，堍气卡西为了木叶和他对着干，为了羞辱他，还没等他脱裤子直接打开，卡西一下子就尿了。他震惊的看着堍，堍却走过来，用虚化捏他的膀胱和里面的海绵，尿得更猛了。尿得更猛了。

他没想到会被这么对待，然后他心里很难受，所以他就，那一天，后面都没有主动去找堍放尿。堍左等右等卡西不来，去找他发现他团在床上发抖，膀胱都快到极限了，然后他把他翻过来，就发现卡西在哭。

后来堍会专门挑敏感度高的器官，给他刻字。不打麻药，直接下手，卡西被捆住动弹不得。外表看卡西毫发无伤其实里，器官上都是堍的署名。

堍占有欲爆表，已经不满足于膀胱控制了，他用阴阳遁做了个黑棒出来堵住卡西的后面，还不许他吃饭，只准他喝营养液。

卡西非常不能忍受堍对他做的这些事情，因为他是爱堍的。堍却跟他说，这样就是为了好用啊都不用洗了，可以直接用，还是热的。你要呆在木叶，可以。但是你排泄都由我控制，你都得来求我，也不许你吃饭，你要好好的做我好用的飞机杯供我发泄。

然后卡西决定放弃了，他决定放弃爱堍了，因为真的，他的尊严不允许。如果对方是敌人他能忍，可是对方是他爱的人的话，那是把他的心碾碎啊。

他就放弃了，就变得超温顺，白天当他的木叶上忍，晚上随便堍发泄也不会出声。也会说那种，求你让我放水吧之类的话。

卡西发现堍好像确实不想让他死，虽然侮辱自己，但是只要求他，也会给他排。而且总是会控制在不伤害他的程度上。所以也稍微大着胆子和晓继续对着干，结果卡西带着七班追寻鼬那里，和阿飞碰面了。

堍老不爽了。就算是全身都被我控制了，排泄都得靠求着我，也还是要和我对着干? 他就决定给卡西点颜色看看。晚上卡西看他来，去放完尿就脱好衣服，躺床上随便他日，堍把穴里的黑棒取出来，把自己插进去。没有像平常一样急着动。他慢慢缩紧了那个大动脉的黑棒环，卡西疼的整个人都团起来，发着抖，把他绞的紧紧的，剧烈喘气，都要不行了。

堍说，别以为我不会对你动手，我对你那点感情，早在你杀了琳的时候就没了。到他真的马上要休克了，堍终于放开他，然后他猛烈喘息，想团成一团，却被堍翻过来压着日，卡西流眼泪了，对堍彻底死心了。

堍：什么事情渐渐脱离掌控!!!

晚上堍走了之后，他会坐在床上，看着水门班照片发呆，然后想，带土就是这么恨我啊...

堍还会搞那种，让他玩xx play才给他放尿之类的。还会比如木叶又杀了晓的成员，堍很生气，会半夜跑来，给卡西膀胱倒灌很多水，然后放置着，死几个就灌多少。就到卡西膀胱极限，海绵还在里面，塞满了。卡西自己解不开，要疯了。他逼他说木叶的情报，卡西不说，他就不放，直到他知道卡西到极限了，才会放一点点，然后又堵住。

卡西晚上把自己放平，避免挤压到。一夜都睡不着，灌得太多了，破防了，会呜呜呜的。

自从卡西放弃了对堍的爱之后，他已经温顺了很久了，可是这个实在是太刺激了，堍以前从来没有给他灌满过，而且还是冰凉的水，很刺激。他想团起来，可是会压迫到，前列腺也会被顶。

堍第二天回来还会去戳他，他要崩溃了。堍说，你不说情报，可以。所有东西我都报复给你。

堍还会给他口，然后把黑棒移到膀胱口，堵的严严实实。所以他会一点都尿不出来，只能射。

卡西最后受不了了，他会说，你还要我怎么样呢，我都这样了。堍其实也不知道。可能就是让他意识到这个世界的虚假，让卡西绝望吧。

堍其实是心疼他的，可是他非得站在自己对立立场上，他很生气。卡西满脑子都是他在羞辱自己。

后面木叶杀晓杀的那么狠，堍就想把卡带走，然后碰上佩恩事件。堍算着时间，卡没有像往常那样发通知。他很不开心，左等等不来，右等没人影。就去木叶，然后看到卡的尸体。

堍堍炸了，完蛋了，他搂着卡的尸体，他觉得自己是混账，卡西最后的日子，都让他过的那么屈辱，痛苦。

然后会回想起卡西跟他表白，看他的眼神，还有小天才时期，还有求他时候的表情，还有上坟那阵，堍堍要疯了，抱着卡西哭。

他把卡身上所有东西都拿走了，觉得不能让它们脏了卡西的轮回路，他会给卡西收拾的干干净净堍这个时候也同意卡说他肮脏了。他要把卡留在干净的地方。

堍超级后悔，想给他封棺，又舍不得，想最后抱抱他。然后他把卡西抱起来，让他靠着自己。堍哭的都颤抖了。

其实卡西死的时候，就一瞬间解脱了，什么难受感觉都没有了。他一开始觉得，这样也挺好的。可是又想到，堍还在现世一个人，也没有他了，心里难受。然后就去跟父亲谈心，朔茂看着他一言难尽的，他看出来朔茂想说什么，笑笑跟他说。那是我欠他的，然后就父子谈心。

后面轮回天生的时候，他可以选择不回去。其他对他来说，回去就是活着受罪，又要面对折磨。他爸都劝他，我带你走算了，我看着你被那样，我难受。

卡西沉默了很久，虽然他告诉自己不爱堍了，也努力不爱了，可是….

然后他开口说道，“我想了想，我果然还是不能放弃他。我要承受什么都无所谓了，只要能拉他回头。”

结果没想到，刚回魂就听着堍哭的撕心裂肺，边哭边说，“我爱你啊，我真就是个混账。”

而且身体里面异物感都不见了，感觉空荡荡的，也不难受了。

卡西还会担心，堍不这么报复自己，该去报复别人了，就那样把头搭在他肩膀上，叹着气那样说：“你给我装回去吧，我没关系的。”

他闭着眼睛，忍着泪水，一副认命的样子说：“就算是这样，我也还是会爱你。我放弃不了你，所以没关系了。” 然后笑一笑，“你想怎么对待我，就怎么对待吧。”

他宁愿堍报复自己，也不想堍去报复别人。然而卡没有等来折磨，等来了堍堍的怀抱。

从那以后，堍会很照顾他的身体，陪他恢复正常。卡也放松下来，逐渐回归正常。卡西也掌握了神威，可以直接看见自己身体里的内脏，然后就发现被堍写满了名字，从内里占满了。但是卡西会很有安全感。

直到某天，突然接到堍对五大国的宣战。卡西想找堍问个清楚，但是堍从他好了，陪他吃了顿饭以后就再也没出现过。卡西想尽办法都找不到他。最后用神威自己给自己塞了块海绵进去，为了逼堍出现。卡对自己特别狠，还会故意挑大块的。

堍出现了，跟他说，你疯了吗？卡西说，你不是喜欢我这样吗，我都说了，我无所谓的，都习惯了，你能不能继续只报复我，别报社了。然后还甩开堍，自己灌水，堍想给他拿出来他还躲开，说：“你不是就喜欢我这样吗。”然后自己给自己堵上，然后让堍上他，说：  
“你喜欢这样对吧，你想要怎么样都行。“

可是这次卡西没能阻止堍。

然后按照原著发展，卡西左眼被夺走，堍又成灰了。卡西都做好戴着海绵还有尿道塞过一辈子的准备了，他把这个当成自己对自己的惩罚，还会用这个怀念堍，。

结果堍回来了，卡西抱着他哭。堍说，本来我都以为要死了，可是想到，海绵还没给你取下来，没有我你会有很大麻烦。把你这么留下，也太糟糕了，就拼命活下来了。

tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

预警：未成年勿入！本章有阴阳遁生子。排泄控制，膀胱调教，甚至还有把膀胱当酒壶，奶壶这种操作，甚至还会喝！还有虚化穿透身体直接摸内脏的操作。很重口，真的很重口！慎入！！！纯为爽和放飞，请不要带脑子和生理学知识。一切皆为想象，不符合人体生理学，千万请勿模仿。

卡西又羞耻，又感动，卡更不愿意摘了，他失去堍ptsd了。  
他就想弄点什么把堍留下来。卡西还会想给堍留个孩子。因为堍之前给他灌水的时候会说，卡卡西你好像怀了我的孩子啊，给我生一个孩子吧这样的骚话。

堍复活的原理是有遗留下来的十尾查克拉之类的，然后之前不是说堍常年将阴阳遁的黑棒放在他体内控制他排泄吗，这个黑棒里面有六道查克拉。卡西发现自己身体里有残留。

所以后面堍日他的时候，他使了点手段，把堍的查克拉进到身体里，阴阳遁造人。

于是堍前脚给他取走海绵，不让他胡搞。他后脚就怀孕了，给堍气的，气炸了。

堍：你你你你你你你!卡卡西!  
卡西说，怎么样，是不是死了都要被气活了，要的就是这个效果。

为了保证孕率，每次搞完卡西都会自己堵上。卡西还会去找大蛇丸要那种促进吸收查克拉的药膏，他还会自己挤进去，然后塞上。  
堍不知道卡西为了怀，每次看他给自己后面塞上，还会戴着去上班，他会觉得很奇怪。

卡西说，你自己调教的，我现在习惯塞着东西了，怎么地，你有意见吗，后悔来不及了。

堍，叼手绢哭，还会气，然后疯狂中出。  
卡西就白天塞着，晚上拔下来，让堍给他中出，满了再堵上，然后再塞起来。堍要给他清理，他也不让。然后就揣上了，小腹壁上，生成了一个孕囊。等到堍反应过来，已经晚了。已经揣了，已经四个月了，掉不了了。  
小肚子都出来了啊。——小樱

又挤压膀胱和前列腺了。卡西说，这个我熟，熟练的给自己堵上了，保证不会有任何困扰。不过因为有孩子所以成了不定期折腾。

然后被堍看到了，还看他小腹不对劲，吓死他了，以为卡西又给自己灌水。然后卡西让他摸一摸，他才知道孩子的事情。  
他还会说：“你不是说，想让我给你怀孩子吗？所以我就干了。你不是喜欢看吗。“  
有虚化，等十个月，卡西根本不用生，堍直接给他取出来就行了，很便利。肚子一下就瘪了，娃就取出来了。宝宝长大之后问，我是剖腹产还是顺产啊，堍一脸酱色，你是神威产，虚化产。你爸给你掏出来的。崽崽一脸懵逼。

宝宝出来了，堍堍抱着卡西说，我求求你了，你别再整幺蛾子了。求求了!拜托了!卡西生，他去了半条命。神威真的，不是这么用的。  
卡西想，最早这么用的不是你吗？对了，卡西可能还会沉迷，就是内脏触摸，就是感觉是非常深层次的接触，还会有满足感，很爽。他会让堍给他经常按摩下前列腺。堍一开始拒绝，因为这个，稍微有点位移，卡西容易受伤，最开始是他气狠了才会那么做的，他现在怎么还舍得啊。

奈何卡西强烈要求，卡西还会让他摸摸别的地方，心脏啊之类的。堍立刻想起来，最开始卡西一个鲤鱼打挺，他差点把卡西心脏拽下来。

卡西因为堍之前长时间的调教食髓知味，喜欢上了憋尿高潮，于是后面就会故意自己灌水，让堍用黑棒把膀胱口堵上，然后就只能射，一滴也尿不出来，特别爽。

堍每次都很崩溃，被逼哭了，可是都是他自己搞出来的。堍堍不忍心看他憋，提前给他放开，结果洒了一床。卡西还会说他，后来堍再也不敢了。  
不过堍也很熟悉卡西的极限。后面堍还为了惩罚卡西，故意拖后时间。卡西说，行了，放开我吧。堍表示，不行。于是早上就没给他摘。

结果堍出去接任务，真回不来了。堍问卡西，你行不行。卡西说，我可以。然后白天还去上班，下午真的憋不住了，就提前下班回家，但是堍还没回来。他很久没到过这个极限了，直接瘫软在浴室里。  
就是一滴都出不来，因为黑棒在膀胱口，要疯了，他自己控制不了。卡西为了缓解憋尿的痛苦，自己拿按摩棒刺激后面，因为尿道没堵上，他可以射，用快感压下憋胀感。

反正堍回来看见卡西，瘫在地上，一塌糊涂。人都傻了，他赶快给他打开，但是尿不出来，因为卡西还是勃起状态。  
卡西都迷迷瞪瞪了，射不出来也尿不出来。人都魂没了，堍只好，把他搬到床上，伸手进去给他按摩前列腺，这次终于射了。可是射完了就尿了，然后，床....

而且这次还量很大很汹涌，功臣——床，阵亡

卡爽翻了，翻白眼那种。卡又迷恋上了。卡西后面经常让小樱给他搞导尿管，小樱每次都欲言又止。卡西跟她打哈哈说，老师浇花用。

然后卡也想起以前堍让他当酒壶奶壶的事情。某天堍回家，卡西跟他说，酒已经温好了哦。堍问他在哪里。他就岔开腿让堍含上去。  
然后他们出去玩，堍说要带热水壶，因为天气冷。卡西说，不用，他带。然后，袖子旁边一根吸管，堍喝了两口就关上开关，卡西一抖，很不爽。然后就被堍搂过去揉肚子，然后堍还和他说你喝。

卡西后面有一次不知分寸，给自己灌了一肚子烈酒。结果随着时间推移，被吸收了。越来越醉。可是排不出去，这不是醉了，停下喝酒就行。酒都在肚子里面，在慢慢被吸收。卡西晕了，晕着回家。醉成一团。堍回来看见他问，咋了。他看着堍笑，说，酒给你温好了。打开腿，说，来喝啊，一肚子酒，温，温好了。

卡西之后好几天，酒味去不掉了。因为他一小解就是酒味。然后又不敢在火影楼上厕所了，憋着回家。鹿丸觉得他越发的奇怪。

tbc.


	4. Chapter 4

这个卡西已经习惯憋尿了，而且觉得很爽。后来他发现了什么新饮料，想要试试，没想太多。那是个热饮，他就趁热灌进去了，结果那个饮料是凉了就会黏糊糊，堍给他吸半天吸不出来，灌的还多。  
卡西怕那个饮料会有一部分被体温融化，走路会撞，所以要封住，不然会漏。事情发生在早晨，卡西还急着上班。他只能让堍用黑棒给他堵起来，确保不会漏。因为当天是五影会谈之前的准备会议。反正就是很重要，还很长很要命。

这个就只能是回家拿热水去稀释，慢慢排出来。可是他没时间，他得开会，就只能让堍给他堵好，然后穿好衣服，扎好腰带，满头大汗。但是还是要忍耐一整天，还好有帽子。

当天堍还有别的，重要任务，是鸣人跟卡西去的。鸣人就一直问，卡卡西老师你怎么了，你还好吗？卡西本来就忍得艰难，被他问的更难受，想把他丢出去。  
结果他回家了，堍却回不来，堍和佐助调查大筒木去了。早上为了不让堍担心，他说，这点量没问题。但是开会，还有应酬，还不得不喝了好多酒。  
堍回来，打开黑棒，结果发现还尿不出来，出口被黏糊糊堵住了。还得先灌进去热水，用热水冲。卡西已经很崩溃了却还要再灌。结果灌完，堍给他堵上了，卡西不敢置信的瞪大眼睛看着他，说，宇智波带土你不是人！

堍说，得保持一会儿，才能化开啊。卡西都快到极限了，还又憋了20分钟，还被堍伸进身体里面揉膀胱给他混合均匀。

这个过程，堍是抱着卡西在浴缸里，泡着热水，就为了给他升温，卡西泡的更难受了。等到终于可以排了，结果涓涓细流，然后还流着流着就停了怎么都排不出去了。因为之前太满了，到极限了，灌不进去，热水量少，融化的少。

然后就还得灌继续灌热水，但卡西折腾一天好不容易能排了，但是因为粘稠，得用力，却还是超小流量，结果每次都没多久，就停了。  
然后堍说，可能水温不够，弄了点更热的，很刺激，卡西抖起来了。堍说，刚刚那个水温，咱们得搞几十次。忍着点吧，你还想睡觉吗？还是快速解决吧。然后就给他又，灌进去，灌到极限了，堵住。

为了加快效率，堍这次给他灌到了极限，卡西要疯了，抱着堍发抖，卡西喘息都呜呜呜了，堍还给他伸手进身体里面揉膀胱，帮他混合均匀，

卡西膀胱已经被涨的，就是稍微碰到都超级敏感，堍还用手去揉，还揉20分钟，卡西全身抖，崩溃了。结果这次还是很艰难。堍堍帮他挤，他自己用力，总算排的多一点了。

这个时候，浴缸水凉了，堍看卡西不行了，摸摸他肚子，看多少排出去1/3了，然后看天色也不早了。就跟他说，明天再弄吧，而且明天还有会，你该撑不住了。卡西松了口气。

结果第二天堍陪他去出席会议，还帮他挡酒什么的，结果自己给喝醉了。卡西把他扛回去，卡西看他睡得那么香，又摸摸自己肚子，觉得还可以忍，就没有叫醒他，一直等到他早上醒了。

然后去浴室，清洗一次后，就又得上班了。这时候空到了1/2了。可是今天  
要去五影会谈了，要出国，堍不能随时跟着他。那个饮料是，你不往膀胱里面灌热水，他就会堵着膀胱口，就死活出不来，你喝再多水，再稀释也没用，一滴也出不来，新产生的尿也出不来，因为会和那个饮料混合凝固成粘稠状。

本来卡西指望自己在宾馆，用热水能弄，可是每天晚上，都有应酬，然后还有人私下找他。搞这个热水很花时间，他也没法给人解释。就一直忍着，憋到炸。开完会最后一天，不行了，给堍发消息，我不行了，速来。  
他撑完会，都瘫了，自己都导不了了。但是，还是得灌热水。而且因为能灌进去的少，出来的也少。折腾了好几次，酒店来敲门了，先生您该退房了。这时候还剩4/5，还很憋。

堍说，要不你忍忍，我们回家弄吧。卡西话都说不出来，皱着眉点点头，然后过了半天终于到家了。卡西说，不行带土，给我电话。明天无论如何，不能继续上班了，就在家里把这事彻底解决。然后他就请了假，搞了一天，才恢复到1/2。  
堍说，这样下去不是办法，你又不可能一直不上班，翘班一天已经很难了。然后，堍给他灌满了，然后弄了个，加热的符咒用虚化伸进去贴在膀胱壁上保温。然后跟他说就这样去上班吧，这样能快点。  
但是这一天，卡西要疯。本来肚子里是体温一致的东西，虽然憋尿，但是他已经习惯了。结果突然特别烫。卡西皱着眉。

堍说，你想再多来几天吗？然后卡西就不说话了。结果中午，卡西给堍发信息说，不行了，太热了。要射了，你快来给我把前面堵上。之前没有堵，因为那个饮料堵着膀胱口不会漏，但是射精，尿道口没堵上，不行。

可是卡西还要上班，请了一天假，今天事情特别多，走不开，所以只能堵着。堍先让他射了一次。然后皱着眉说，你确定吗？因为堍下午要外出了。黑棒出事这个，不是一次两次了。这时候鹿丸来找卡西。卡西说，先堵上再说。

然后堍就和佐助出任务去了，卡西加班到晚上九点，堍还没有回来。这回更惨，上回堵的是膀胱口，他还能射。这回还有加热符，要疯了。

堍凌晨赶回来，终于给他打开了。然后这次排出去了很多，虽然还有1/4，但是不会自己尿不出来了，就是每次都会，很费劲。  
卡西觉得那个加热符太危险了，怎么都不想再弄。于是他们恢复就是只在晚上，灌热水，慢慢完全化出来。结果白天上厕所艰难。鹿丸发现，原本六代目，一天都不上一次厕所。现在是去一次厕所30分钟，还经常去，不知道在干嘛，还面色苍白。怀疑吃坏肚子，觉得五影会谈吃坏了。

晚上回家，现在是可以大量灌热水了。于是刺激也来了。以前有1/2中和，现在一下子巨烫。卡西发抖，喊着不行了，要坏了。堍说，之前也是这样啊，因为不够水温的话没用。而且这个越到后面越难，因为洗干净不容易，不确定是不是能被带出来。不弄干净，卡西排尿就永远很难。

晚上堍抓着卡西，卡西说，不搞了不搞了，就一辈子淅淅沥沥吧，逐渐自暴自弃。因为热水冲刷太难受了，还要憋着。结果终于洗干净了都过了两个月了。  
堍心想，这下，卡能老老实实待着了。

可是卡西消停了半年，又开始搞自己膀胱了。堍就想办法给卡保养，因为他阻止不了卡，所以只能花心思，去保养，保持弹性。  
找了好久之后找到一个药，多用于保养皮肤的，但是他分析成分之后觉得膀胱壁应该也可以。但是那个药是清凉款，他们放进膀胱里，太刺激了，堍不让他排出来，直接用黑棒堵上了。卡西拼命扯着他脖子，你给我放出来。  
堍说，你保证以后都不会玩弄自己膀胱了，我就给你放出来。卡西想了想，觉得关不上，就自暴自弃不说话了。  
然后这个药，得放一整天，卡西要疯了，他抱着肚子，直不起来腰。  
堍说，以后每天都得这样，你还是早点习惯吧，还得上班呢。堍，超级冷酷无情

卡西很能忍，过了一会儿稍微习惯一点，就去上班了。

这个药是那种疗程的。先第一阶段一个月，每天24小时A剂，扩容。所以要灌满，而且要24小时不间断，就是放完今天的，灌新的，卡西要疯了。还得分阶段放水，然后逐渐药还变多。就是要1/3，1/3，1/3那样放。不能一次性放完。每放1/3，要按摩。这整个程序晚上要一个小时吧，不过卡西挺喜欢的，因为终于不是满的了。堍堍要给他按摩  
别人买这个药都是涂脸，按摩也是脸上按摩。堍直接伸进去给他膀胱，按摩，太刺激了。于是第一个月，卡西几乎24小时，都是满满的，要疯了。好容易一天结束了之后，就又要灌满了。他还要扎腰带，不能让人看出来，雪上加霜。

第二个疗程是两个月每天12小时B剂，增加敏感度。 

可怜的卡西，三个月每天上班又不能去厕所了，还很刺激。鹿丸觉得很奇怪，六火怎么又开始抱着肚子了。真的吃坏了?还抱着肚子不去厕所。

卡西每天回家，拉着堍立刻去厕所，堍看一眼表告诉他，不行，还有三个小时，憋着。卡西说今天水喝多了，求求你。堍看了看他肚子，伸手进去摸一摸，说，还没到极限呢，憋着。叫你白天别喝水了，你非得喝。然后还会打发他去做饭

卡西都不行了，抱着肚子耍赖。堍说，你再不去，我今天晚上，都不给你放开了，一直到明天早上，放完今天的，灌进去明天的。欺负他。  
而是这个第二疗程的B剂，是后劲大，就是刚放进去，没啥感觉，放时间越长越辣。  
后面卡西习惯了，每天装的满满的，还会让堍给他揉揉。然后堍发现，果然有效果。弹性变好了，排出去很快收缩。  
然后就到了第三阶段就每周一次12小时C剂，保持弹性。第三个月是膏状胶体，要涂在膀胱内壁的。

堍伸手进膀胱去涂。然后塞起来。涂的药不能排出去，所以还是要塞起来，让他自己产生尿液去融化那个药，然后就要一整天都塞起来。晚上回家满满的，放水巨爽。

然后第二天卡西迫不及待的去测试扩容结果，然后就早上灌了一肚子，让堍给他塞起来，比之前极限还多。他觉得，扩容了嘛，应该没问题。可是生理上扩容了不会炸没错。但是他自己变敏感了。卡西，又把自己坑了。  
前面说了堍经常要去和佐助出任务，这可不能说回来就回来，结果就第二天才回来。想给自己揉可是隔着肚皮，怎么都不如堍那个感觉，把他弄得疯狂的。然后他就怀念堍左眼还在他这里的时候，那时候他甚至能，放块海绵进去。现在估计放块海绵一摩擦，他能直接升天

他后来让堍给他试了，然后拽着堍的衣服让他把东西赶紧拿出来。

堍给卡西膀胱按摩的时候，卡西还会好奇的问是什么样的手感。堍堍说像热水袋?滑溜溜的，还晃晃荡荡的，说着戳两下。一开始堍给他按摩，都是把他固定好，五花大绑，生怕一个位移，内脏被扯出问题。

后来卡西发现小范围位移很刺激，不会出事。就不让他绑着了。


End file.
